Atomsk
Summary Atomsk (アトムスク?, Atomusuku) is the most powerful space pirate in the galaxy, also known as the "Pirate King" (海賊王, Kaizoku-Ō). An enigmatic character, all that is known for certain about him is that he can steal entire star systems with his immense N.O. power, which Haruko desires. He takes on the form of a massive phoenix-like creature. Commander Amarao erroneously believes him to be Haruko's lover, and imagines him in a more humanoid form. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A. 4-C with N.O. channels Name: Atomsk, Pirate King Origin: FLCL Gender: Genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genetically Altered Alien (Formerly), Robot, Space Pirate Powers and Abilities: |-|Own=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation (All MM Robots are able to distort space), Spaceflight, Portal Creation (The N.O. channel opens a hyperspace channel that allows him to steal even stellar systems), Gravity Manipulation (The N.O. creates an anti-gravity power, in addition to being able to freely manipulate gravity by moving his wings), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot thin threadlike lasers), Flight, Absorption (Can absorb matter), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fusionism (Can fuse objects together), Power Bestowal via Possession (Can possess other beings to grant them his power), Large Size (Type 0), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (The alloy MM robots are made up allows them to alter the molecular pattern of their body to adjust their bodies to heat, electricity, acid, and more), Extreme Cold and Cosmic RadiationFLCL Episode 6 |-|Via Scaling=Atomsk is MM's ultimate creationFLCL Episode 6, and thus has the powers of all their other creations, which include: Sound Manipulation (LH can fire high intensity acoustic pulses), Explosion Manipulation (LH explodes when it is destroyed, in addition to scaling to the Bomb), Air Manipulation (RH is equipped with a pressure changing unit that can increase the environmental pressure at will), Berserk Mode (Scaling from PS and Canti), Weather Manipulation via Gravity Manipulation (The Bomb turned the sky above Mabase into a storm using due to its gravity controls), Statistics Amplification (The Bomb can change and adjust its speed), Master Gunman, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation (The Terminal Core grows bigger the more it eats), Technological Manipulation (The Terminal Core sends special electromagnetic waves to control other robots), Electricity Manipulation (The Terminal Core can send powerful electric impulses), Shapeshifting (The Terminal Core can turn into a series of blocks less than 1mm each, or a giant wheel) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+, likely higher (Far stronger than Haruko HaruharaFLCL Episode 6). Star level with N.O. channels (Atomsk is so skilled with N.O. channels that can steal a whole stellar systemFLCL Episode 6) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Far faster than HarukoFLCL Episode 6), Transonic via Sound Manipulation, Massively FTL+ flight speed (Casually flies around the galaxy, a distance of thousands of light years, stealing stellar systems for himselfFLCL Episode 6) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Lifted up an giant oversized iron in his Phoenix formFLCL Episode 6) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, likely higher (Has fought Haruko many times in the pastFLCL Episode 6) Stamina: Very High Range: Several meters via sheer size, Interstellar with N.O. channel Intelligence: Atomsk is a legendary intergalactic criminal that has managed to escape the grip of the Galactic Space Police Brotherhood on numerous occasions Standard Equipment: None notable Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Atomsk_2.jpg|Amarao's visualization of Atomsk Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Birds Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Space Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Size Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gainax Category:Production I.G Category:FLCL Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4